


Past

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Waking up with Castiel in his arms, Dean is reminded of their first Meeting. Of course, Cas picks up on his good mood and Dean has to spill. Fluff follows.





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> Part sixteen of the OTP Alphabet Challenge.

A gust of wind threw raindrops against the window, the familiar sound sent a soothing warmth through Dean, he sighed and snuggled deeper into the bedsheets and his angel´s embrace. Somewhere out there were a bunch of corrugatet sheets, maybe covering a roof or a garbage container, which the wind threw around relentlessly. Instead of unsettling him, the noise made Dean smile. He nuzzled Cas´s hair and was nearly asleep again when the angel woke up.

"Dean." "Mornin´, Cas." The angel pulled his head back from the crook of Dean´s neck to kiss him and found his lover smiling broadly. "You seem to be in a very good mood today, Dean. That´s great!" The hunter huffed and closed the distance between his lips and Cas´s. He nearly got lost in the warmth, igniting a spark in his blood that made him pull Castiel closer. His hands roamed farther and Dean groaned when he felt the vibrations of a soft moan against his tonge. But then he heard the noise again, which made his lips twitch and he broke the heated kiss. "Hear that, Cas?" "What do you mean?" Dean gesticulated with one hand in the general direction of the parking lot. "The corrugatet sheets, the noise outside. Do you hear it?" Castiel frowned, confused. "Of course I hear it. But why is it important? Do you think something´s unusual about them?" Dean chuckled and pulled Cas´s face against his chest so he wouldn´t see him blush. "No, it´s not important… but that day in the abandonned cabin, where we first met, I heard exactly this noise right before you entered. Since that day I always have to think about you when I hear it."   
"You think about me when you hear lose construction parts making noise in a storm." "Don´t say it like that! It sounds insane!" 

Dean pouted and refused to let Castiel move away from his chest, but the angel was strong and they ended up struggling and giggling and finally, Castiel pinned Dean down with his body, his hands held over his head and unable to move.   
"Look at it like this", Dean panted, the blush still prominent on his cheekbones, "it´s nothing fancy that reminds me of you. Nothing that only happens once in a century. It´s the everyday things. A random noise. A blue tie on a stranger. The rustling of leaves, the smell of rain on earth…" he stopped himself, blushing even harder and turning his eyes away, mumbling about chick flick moments and him being a sap. Castiel let go of his hands to gently turn Deans face towards him again. "You are right, Dean. These are wonderful things to be remembered by." His lips caressed the face of his loved one, before they settled on Deans for a soft kiss. "Is there anything that reminds you of me, too?", asked Dean, still trying to pry the focus away from this revelation of his softer side. Cas leaned back and cocked his head to one side. "I was there when the sun rose over the earth for the first time. I was there when her light touched the white tops of the mountains and turned every drop of dew into a shining gem. I saw all living beings turn their head and marvel at her beauty." He stopped and ran the back of his fingers over Dean´s cheek, light as a feather.   
"When I raised you from the depths of hell back to earth it was like the sunrise of my world, it´s you that gives it life and your light that makes it beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> I just got THE News... man, that was an unexpected blow… son of a bitch...


End file.
